Guyenne (Europa Universalis II)
Guyenne is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games its provinces are coloured light orange, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating Guyenne If it ceases to exist, Guyenne can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point before 1st January 1492. Its culture will be French, and its religion Catholic. Guyenne must contain one of the following provinces: * Gascogne (the default capital) * Guyenne Starting Position Guyenne does not exist at the start of any of the scenarios. There is a file with a starting position for them in 1419, but it is not used by the game. In this scenario, Guyenne would have French culture, Catholic religion, and 300 ducats in the treasury. It would own and control three of its 34 core provinces and nothing else. Guyenne would have had the following stability and technology: AI Priorities Guyenne uses the France AI file. This means that it has the following priorities: Colonization Guyenne will attempt to colonise up to 5 provinces at the same time, and establish a trading post 50% of the time. Their bonus for colonising provinces next to ones they already control is 10 (well below the default). Their penalty for colonising provinces next to other countries is 0 (compared to a default of -50). When colonising, Guyenne will prioritise the regions of North America, Carribean, West Africa, and India (all marked blue on the maps). They will particularly prioritise the following areas (marked red on the maps): Americas * Acadie * Antilles * Grand Lacs * Guiana * Haiti * Hudson Bay * Illinois * Louisiane * Quebec Africa * Cameroon * Congo * Gabon * Ivory * Madagascar * Senegal * Seychelles * The Mascarenes India * Carnatic Trade Guyenne will send a trader less often than the default AI (40 compared to 100) and is more monopolist than the default AI (having a value of 40 rather than 25 for refusing trade). War Guyenne is a warmonger (having a warmonger value of 75, as opposed to 10). In choosing provinces to besiege, it is less likely to focus on attacking provinces with high tax values (a value of 3.0 compared to the default of 5.0), it has a slightly larger preference for besieging multiple provinces (0.2 compared to 0.1), is willing to fight further from home (value of 4 compared to default of 0.5), is less likely to defend/liberate their own provinces (1.5 vs 2.0), is more likely to attack provinces with a low Supply value (setting is 2.0 compared to 1.0), and is significantly more aggressive (5.0 vs 1.0). Guyenne is particularly likely to declare war on the following countries: In Europe * Auvergne * Bourbonnais * Brittany * England * French Catholics * Huguenots * Orleans * Provence In the Americas * Haiti * Quebec In India * Assam * Bengal * Delhi * Gujarat * Hyderabad * Jodhpur * Mahrattis * Mughal Empire * Mysore * Orissa * Vijavanagar In Indochina * Annam * Cambodia * Champa * Dai Viet * Luang Prabang * Vientiane Monarchs Leaders Guyenne has no leaders. Events Guyenne only has one scripted event. The Crown of France This event happens if, at any point between 1st January 1420 and 1st January 1515, Guyenne owns the province of Ile de France, and France does not exist. It has two options. Option A is France is Reborn with me, option B is Let France rest in peace. The two options have the following effect: France is Reborn with me * Guyenne becomes France * +200 Victory Points * +3 Stability * Gain an army in Ile de France consisting of 15,000 Infantry, 10,000 Cavalry, and 30 Artillery Let France rest in peace * -100 Victory Points * -3 Stability * +150 Relations with Austria, Burgundy, England, and Spain Category:Europa Universalis II French countries Category:Europa Universalis II Non-playable countries